Where the Wild Things Are
by Songbook12
Summary: First Lost Princess story. Emma's (crappy) childhood. Pretty short, only six chapters!
1. Into the Woods

**Alllright! This is the sister story to Swan-Princess. It explains what happened to Emma in full detail. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Where the Wild Things Are**

**Chapter 1- Into the Woods**

"It is of utmost importance that we _do not_ scare her. She is known for her ability to hide when she wishes." The Evil Queen warned. The Dark One and the Huntsman nodded.

Regina motioned for them to follow her for the first time into the woods. They all thought along the lines of how the shadows were thick but small, yet sunlight was scarce.

This never-ending wood (quite literally) was the perfect place for a little girl to hide herself for years on end. Which was what she was currently doing.

Right when Rumplestiltskin opened his mouth to make a remark about how looooong this was taking, a little girl shot out of the thick undergrowth, blond tresses flowing behind her like a waterfall. The Queen and the little girl locked eyes and the girl did a perfect curtsey, whispering, "While your very pretty, Your Highness, the two things that are true here is that the beautiful creatures are deadly, and the wild things worse." As she said that, her gaze shifted to Rumpletstiltskin and she gave him a quick grin before she was disappeared back into the welcoming arms of the trees without a whisper of sound or leaving a trace of any kind.

"We won't be able to find her today." The Huntsman spoke everyone's minds. Regina gritted her teeth and the threesome disappeared with a cloud of dark purple smoke.

**Three Years Earlier...**

**Emma's POV**

A cry flew out of my open lips as the weak wood collapsed. The greedy flames lapped at the supple wood, devouring Geppetto's wooden works of love. My heart shattered as his pleas for help stuttered to a stop. Icy tears slipped over my cheeks rapidly, a shower of diamonds falling to the ground. Even I couldn't cry enough to stop the flames leaping joyfully through my house.

'What am I supposed to do?' I wondered in the midst of my heartbreak. I had no idea where Pinocchio was. Papa- Geppetto- was dead. I had no *living* relatives.

My tears screeched to a stop as I cut off my sorrow, furiously thinking that there would be both a time and a place for grieving later. The only place I could go would be back to the forest- and my swan lake. The swans liked me the best and I knew my way around the forest.

The fire roared and cracked its teeth together. I smirked and kissed the ground softly as the only sign of respect I could offer at this time

'Well,' I thought somewhat amusedly to myself, 'you did always crave adventure. Though most 7-year olds don't get their wish quite so soon.

I turned to the forest and started walking.

Three hours later, I still hadn't looked back.

The iridescent water shimmered with the reflection of glitzy dragonflies showing off their shiny wings and bright colors, hovering for a few seconds to check their reflection before zipping off to the newest clear spot. Above the lake their was the hustle of bustle of the insects' life, but when night fell and the insects disappeared, the lone disturbance of the lake were the misty swans that ghosted over the surface of the mirror-like lake, giving the appearance of floating an inch above the water.

I kicked off my shoes and placed them inside my satchel, careful to not jumble its contents and fit them snugly together. My toes dug into the sand as a knee-jerk reaction when the cold water lapped at the sooty flesh. I walked into the lake up to my mid-thigh, the cold not bothering me, watching with a detached interest as creases flew across the flat fabric of the water. I traced the shapes of animals and beasts that not many had seen and lived to tell the tale, but they skittered away and chased each other before I could finish them.

I waded a little further into the water, the rim of my pants dampening. The cool water was refreshing and cleansing and all of a sudden my senses sharpened and all I could smell was the smoke emanating off my skin and the feel of smoke sliding through my fingers. Without a second thought, which my panicking mind was barely capable of, I dove under the cool water, swimming just like August taught me to- hands by my side fluttering to help propel me, 'dolphin diving' until I reached the silty lake floor. My fingers clawed in the silt and mud, struggling for grips, and I pulled every now and then to give myself an extra push. Geppetto called me his 'Mermaid of the Lake', which was funny because there actually WAS a mermaid in this lake. His reasoning was that since I swam with my legs locked together and pushed them up and down- like a mermaid.

I craned my neck up to do the same thing I always did- watch the sunlight. Sunlight shone brightly down at first, then dimmed and struggled to merely brush the bottom of the lake, the rays twisted, bent and pushed around. My hair fanned out like a yellow halo, the sunlight weakly stroking the loose strands. Thank God I could hold my breath for over an hour (LOTS of practice) or I would never be able to do this.

I could easily stay down here until nightfall. My satchel has watertight thread woven in- courtesy of me- and the flap wasn't open so my extra pair of clothes, my special box, and my nightmare and dream journals would be fine.

Something coils around my leg and I look down to see a black, green and white striped settling on my lower thigh. Even if he decides to bite me, which he wouldn't because all the animals here have an odd love for me, it isn't poisonous.

My attention was stolen when I caught a fleeting image of a friend of mine in my peripheral. My moodsoared as I recognized her and I swam after the mermaid, catching up to her swiftly. I grabbed the edge of her tail and she spun around, baring her teeth when she saw me. She grinned and grabbed me, greeting me, "Emma!" her voice resonated in my mind.

'Chelle.' I responded. Échelle slowly swam towards the underwater cave where she and her sisters lived- Échelle herself, Coquille, Sirène, Ariel, and Bulle. I followed slightly behind her, figuring this was the perfect way to burn time.

The underwater cave was were I learned to swim, ironically. Mostly because I was drowning and the mermaids saved me. Mermaids are notorious for being the drowners. Not the people who save you. But, they did and they brought me to the underwater cave. The cave is filled halfway with water, then there is a stone bank of sorts and vine like flowers that grow on the walls and ceiling and brush the water.

There were a few rocks that jutted over the surface of the water, perfect for sitting on. That's were Sirène and Coquille were. They really liked brushing there hair, while Ariel was probably out looking for more knick-knacks to fill the cave and Bulle was either asleep or following Ariel. Bulle was really clumsy and we all call her Flounder- because she _flounders_ around.

Sirène noticed me first, "EMMA!" She shrieked and lunged for me, wrapping me in a crushing hug. I grimaced as Coquille joined the hug and I tried to get away from them.

"Don't do hugs, remember?" Ariel's head popped up out of nowhere, Bulle following closely behind. She scoffed, "'don't do hugs'. Yeah, right, of COURSE you do hugs!" She and Bulle joined the one-sided group hug.

I wriggled as they crushed me. "Uh- guys- I-*huff*- can't-*gasp*- breath!" I was almost immediately released and they grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry!" Bulle squeaked. She was the youngest and most innocent, having never drowned someone before. Mermaids have an… odd… definition of 'innocent'.

I smiled weakly, today's events catching up with me. I was seven. My Papa just died and Pinocchio was missing. Even though I knew they weren't my blood family, they were as real as any family could be to me. I hovered anxiously on the brink of tears, my stubbornness and pride rearing up and refusing to cry in front of my friends, but I also really, really needed a good cry. Of course, pride won out and I swallowed those pesky tears and sniffled a little. Ariel, the oldest, swam over and wrapped her pale arms around me, her worried face framed by the fiery red hair.

All of the 'sisters' knew what it was like to lose their family, because each had lost someone. Ariel used to be a princess, but an stray sea witch in training went into a fit of rage over something her sisters had said and everyone died except for Ariel. Bulle was abandoned, Coquille's family was caught up in a fishing net, and Sirène was captured by pirates and managed to escape with her sister, Fantôme, but Fantôme died a year ago from some sickness. Somehow, each of the mermaids managed to make it to this lake (more like a landlocked sea, it was a least a thousand miles across) from the sea.

"Emma," Coquille prodded gently, "What happened?" I pulled myself nimbly onto the rock in the middle of the water and the other mermaids followed suite.

"Well…"

* * *

**What did you guys think?  
**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	2. The Fabrics Vendor

**Second chapter! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Fabrics Vendor**

"Well… I was coming home from the marketplace by myself because I was racing from Pinocchio. He didn't really want to, but I convinced him to play hide and go seek or race back to the house. He choose to race because he was anxious to get home for some reason. He said it was a gut feeling that we should go home. I didn't believe him and we started the race. I got him and the house- the house-" Tears threatened to come forth and I angrily rubbed my eyes before continuing in a dead voice, "The house was on fire. Pinocchio was missing and the roof had caved in when I came. I could hear Geppetto calling for help, but then he stopped a little while after the roof caved."

Fantôme was the first to move. She came over and perched on my rock and wrapped her ghostly white arms around me. We were quite the contrast from the rest of the girls- Ariel had fiery red hair, Bulle's hair was dotted white and a pinkish shell color, Coquille had startling greenish blue hair, Sirène had deep black and purple hair, and Manquante (when she was alive) had sunset orange hair.

Fantôme had blinding long, straight silver-white hair and almost white skin and her shells were a light blue. I had light golden hair, pale skin, though not as pale as Fantôme. Compared to the rest of the mermaids, Fantôme and I were just ghosts in the background, not really noticed. Which was kind of ironic, considering 'Fantôme' means 'ghost'.

"So… what the heck am I gonna do with my life now? And no Ariel, becoming a mermaid is not an option," Ariel pouted at my words.

"There's supposedly a home tree over by the Solitary River. You could live there," Échelle suggested.

I nodded. Home trees were large light brown trees that were about 50-100 ft. tall and had one spot in the wood were you could tunnel through and you would reach a little passageway. The roots of the tree were the ceiling beams and walls. There were rooms that were built into the tree underground and furniture too. Anything that you desired could be put there.

Except the dead.

I slid off the rock. "I'm gonna go check it out."

**Three years later…**

I leaned forward, my interest piqued. There was a group of people _in my woods._ This never happens. Even better- it's the Huntsman, Rumpletstilskin, and the Evil Queen. A smile flickered on my face. I just love messing with these people. Lucky for them, I have to go into town to get some supplies so I won't play with them too much.

I leapt off of the tree branch I was perched on and raced out of the undergrowth. I dipped into an immaculate curtsey and whispered, "While your very pretty, Your Highness, the two things that are true here is that the beautiful creatures are deadly, and the wild things worse." I locked eyes with Rumpletstilskin, grinned at him, ignored the Huntsman purposely, and shot off towards town. Not that they knew it was towards town, in fact they've been walking in circles this whole time. They aren't even a full mile in! Luckily, the wildlife and plants shift a lot around here, so I got to watch them bake for as long as I pleased.

As I exited the woods, I mulled on how I should get my supplies. I was only ten; the clerks wouldn't treat me seriously. I could whip out a knife, use magic, simply steal… or continue to lay low, as I've been doing. As I walked the miles to the market, I decided that it would be better to continue what I've been doing all along.

The market came into my sharp sight and I quickened my pace so I would be able to be home before dark. It was lunchtime so the market was relatively empty and I hurried over to the cloth stalls. The vendor looked half awake and didn't see me when I came up. I rolled my eyes and sharply whistled.

"I need some cloth." I deadpanned. The vendor smiled at me, recognition shining dully on her face.

"Aren't you the little girl who comes here annually?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I nodded an affirmative. Do the vendors remember me? I do come to the same vendors every year, even when I still lived in town.

"Here, I saved you some of the blue and white cloths you always buy." She turned around to go grab the fabrics. She had three when I turned around- my usual blue and white ramie fabrics and then light brown cotton. She handed me the fabrics with a smile.

I dug in my purse for the coins I would need but she stopped me, "It's free, no worries. There weren't much left in the spools anyways."

"Uh, thank you. What's your name?" I asked awkwardly. I wasn't much used to kindness. Vendors don't much like kids. Apparently we get underfoot.

"Milah." She said with a smile. "How old are you? What's your name?"

I hesitated before answering. "Emma and I'm ten."

She nodded, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead. I live by myself near here, some friends stop by to check on me." It wasn't a lie. The animals in the forests always check on me and I spend a lot of time with the mermaids.

"Oh, honey," She started but I cut her off.

"He's been dead for ages. My brother may or may not be dead, and now that I think about it my father might not be dead too. But it doesn't matter, if they had wanted to find me by now they would've."

"I'm sure they've been looking." She said. I shrugged.

"Don't matter anymore. Thanks for the fabric Milah." I did a quick curtsy and disappeared into the streets.

"Emma… a girl who lives by herself and has the same name as the lost princess and Geppetto's lost daughter. Not to mention the special glow flowers in her hair." A smile curled Milah's lips.

* * *

**did you like it?**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	3. A Debt Repaid

**Second chapter! Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Fabrics Vendor**

"Well… I was coming home from the marketplace by myself because I was racing from Pinocchio. He didn't really want to, but I convinced him to play hide and go seek or race back to the house. He choose to race because he was anxious to get home for some reason. He said it was a gut feeling that we should go home. I didn't believe him and we started the race. I got him and the house- the house-" Tears threatened to come forth and I angrily rubbed my eyes before continuing in a dead voice, "The house was on fire. Pinocchio was missing and the roof had caved in when I came. I could hear Geppetto calling for help, but then he stopped a little while after the roof caved."

Fantôme was the first to move. She came over and perched on my rock and wrapped her ghostly white arms around me. We were quite the contrast from the rest of the girls- Ariel had fiery red hair, Bulle's hair was dotted white and a pinkish shell color, Coquille had startling greenish blue hair, Sirène had deep black and purple hair, and Manquante (when she was alive) had sunset orange hair.

Fantôme had blinding long, straight silver-white hair and almost white skin and her shells were a light blue. I had light golden hair, pale skin, though not as pale as Fantôme. Compared to the rest of the mermaids, Fantôme and I were just ghosts in the background, not really noticed. Which was kind of ironic, considering 'Fantôme' means 'ghost'.

"So… what the heck am I gonna do with my life now? And no Ariel, becoming a mermaid is not an option," Ariel pouted at my words.

"There's supposedly a home tree over by the Solitary River. You could live there," Échelle suggested.

I nodded. Home trees were large light brown trees that were about 50-100 ft. tall and had one spot in the wood were you could tunnel through and you would reach a little passageway. The roots of the tree were the ceiling beams and walls. There were rooms that were built into the tree underground and furniture too. Anything that you desired could be put there.

Except the dead.

I slid off the rock. "I'm gonna go check it out."

**Three years later…**

I leaned forward, my interest piqued. There was a group of people _in my woods._ This never happens. Even better- it's the Huntsman, Rumpletstilskin, and the Evil Queen. A smile flickered on my face. I just love messing with these people. Lucky for them, I have to go into town to get some supplies so I won't play with them too much.

I leapt off of the tree branch I was perched on and raced out of the undergrowth. I dipped into an immaculate curtsey and whispered, "While your very pretty, Your Highness, the two things that are true here is that the beautiful creatures are deadly, and the wild things worse." I locked eyes with Rumpletstilskin, grinned at him, ignored the Huntsman purposely, and shot off towards town. Not that they knew it was towards town, in fact they've been walking in circles this whole time. They aren't even a full mile in! Luckily, the wildlife and plants shift a lot around here, so I got to watch them bake for as long as I pleased.

As I exited the woods, I mulled on how I should get my supplies. I was only ten; the clerks wouldn't treat me seriously. I could whip out a knife, use magic, simply steal… or continue to lay low, as I've been doing. As I walked the miles to the market, I decided that it would be better to continue what I've been doing all along.

The market came into my sharp sight and I quickened my pace so I would be able to be home before dark. It was lunchtime so the market was relatively empty and I hurried over to the cloth stalls. The vendor looked half awake and didn't see me when I came up. I rolled my eyes and sharply whistled.

"I need some cloth." I deadpanned. The vendor smiled at me, recognition shining dully on her face.

"Aren't you the little girl who comes here annually?" She asked with a smile on her face.

I nodded an affirmative. Do the vendors remember me? I do come to the same vendors every year, even when I still lived in town.

"Here, I saved you some of the blue and white cloths you always buy." She turned around to go grab the fabrics. She had three when I turned around- my usual blue and white ramie fabrics and then light brown cotton. She handed me the fabrics with a smile.

I dug in my purse for the coins I would need but she stopped me, "It's free, no worries. There weren't much left in the spools anyways."

"Uh, thank you. What's your name?" I asked awkwardly. I wasn't much used to kindness. Vendors don't much like kids. Apparently we get underfoot.

"Milah." She said with a smile. "How old are you? What's your name?"

I hesitated before answering. "Emma and I'm ten."

She nodded, "Where are your parents?"

"Dead. I live by myself near here, some friends stop by to check on me." It wasn't a lie. The animals in the forests always check on me and I spend a lot of time with the mermaids.

"Oh, honey," She started but I cut her off.

"He's been dead for ages. My brother may or may not be dead, and now that I think about it my father might not be dead too. But it doesn't matter, if they had wanted to find me by now they would've."

"I'm sure they've been looking." She said. I shrugged.

"Don't matter anymore. Thanks for the fabric Milah." I did a quick curtsy and disappeared into the streets.

"Emma… a girl who lives by herself and has the same name as the lost princess and Geppetto's lost daughter. Not to mention the special glow flowers in her hair." A smile curled Milah's lips.

* * *

**did you like it?**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


	4. Captain

**Yes, I AM alive. and i have an explanation! Seriously!**

**So, first for five days i was on vacation in North Carolina visiting my grandparents because my grandpa has cancer. then, i come home and my dad told me that the computer was broken and i just got it back yesterday. butttttttt... i was super busy and couldn't type this up. but, now I'm back! Hooray! I'm gonna go update my other stories now!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Captain**

I didn't notice it until Moonflower pointed it out to me- I was spending more time in the village. Enough that I knew everyone's name, occupation, spouse, amount of children, whether or not they were cheating, and who did what whenever. Not that they all knew me, I just knew them. The only person I ever visited was Baelfire, Rumplestiltskin, and Milah. Milah had introduced me to her husband and child a little grudgingly. Baelfire had given me a beautiful swan feather necklace, with small white beads the size of a grain of wheat. I wore it all the time. I hadn't taken it off since then and I never intended to.

Milah told me she longed for adventure and a real life, not living a poor life with a coward of a husband. She would tell me stories of a pirate whom she met in the tavern and how she was everything she dreamed of. She told me how he offered to take her away from this, but she couldn't because of Baelfire.

Then her face lights up and she asked me- me!- to watch Baelfire, check in on him every once in a while. I sit there silently, carefully monitoring my features. Killian Jones, the infamous pirate. I never cared much about life outside of the forest because I had my new cobbled family- Milah, the mermaids, Moonflower, and the trees. Now someone comes to threaten my family. What if he convinces her to just leave Baelfire? What then?

So, this is why I'm following Milah into the tavern and keeping out of sight. I'm surprised no one has noticed the 15-year-old girl in the tavern. Then again, almost everyone here is too drunk care.

Even so, I made sure that I stuck to the shadows and I positioned myself in a dark corner near Milah. I had a perfect view of her and the band of pirates as they laughed and drank and talked. I quickly started identifying them from what I could hear of the conversation- the one wearing all leather is the captain, Killian Jones. The one with the ridiculous red cap is Smee, the second hand man; the kinder looking one with green eyes and greying hair is Doc, the scruffy small one is Cecco, the gruff one with blackish eyes is Starkey, then there's George, who can't be any older than eighteen with turquoise eyes, brown hair and loads of freckles- and just happens to bear an incredible likeness to Baelfire.

I stood for hours; listening to them talking until I heard Milah tell Captain Jones, "There's a little girl who lives in the woods, she visits me occasionally. She always comes to the market the same day every year, on the summer solstice. Her family was killed in a horrible fire. She ran away, but ever since she entered the woods, they became endless. No one can enter without coming out, if they get out, completely insane." She leaned closer to him, "It's her! She's the legend. She trusts me, I'm practically her mother, we could take her with us!"

My heart turned to stone at her words. _This is how I'm rewarded for allowing myself to trust someone again. With betrayal._ I didn't even bother to stick to the shadows as I left. Something kept me hanging around though, so I waited patiently, out of sight, for them to leave.

When they did, I followed them to the ship. Jones sent everyone, including Milah, on board, saying he had to check on something. He turned and walked over to the alleyway I was currently staked out in.

He towered over me, his sea eyes locking onto mine.

"Captain." I greeted.

"And you would be?" he skipped the pleasantries, frowning down at this little nuisance that had been watching them.

"A girl." The shadows my silver hood cast over my head concealed my smirking face.

"You were watching us."

"I was."

The captain nodded as though that was exactly what he wanted to hear and walked back to his ship. I watched as the ship sailed away from the docks. Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire ran (or hobbled) to the docks. Bae turned to his father, distraught.

I trotted over to them, nodding at them, "Taken by pirates."

Rumplestiltskin turned away slowly; head lowered, and led Bae back to his home.

I stayed there, watching as the ship rapidly became smaller and smaller until it was only a black dot that even my eyes could barely pick out among the twilight darkness. Milah was long gone, even before she left. Even Bae knew it. And it was his fault.

"Captain…"

* * *

**Review to prove your Loyalty! **

**Songbook12**


	5. Baelfire

**Chapter 5- Baelfire**

I looked at Bae, "You didn't have to get me anything. It's just a birthday."

Bae scoffed, "Didn't have to get you anything? Of course I had to get you something! Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh… I don't know."

"Exactly. Now, unwrap it!" He pointed to the cloth-wrapped package. I sighed and pulled at the blue ribbon that held it together. The cloth fell off the reveal a little wooden box. I opened it and saw a little pendant. It was a plain silver oval strung on a thin silvery chain. I smiled. "I made it myself." He admitted shyly.

"Thank you, Bae!" He grinned at me. His grin flicked off as the door opened and then closed. Rumplestiltskin walked in with a decidedly creepy grin on his… odd… face.

"Happy birthday Miss Emma," Rumplestiltskin greeted. He sat in the chair next to Bae and handed me my gift. It was small, about the size of my fist, and elaborately wrapped with a silken ribbon tied around the soft, sleek cloth. I delicately pulled one end of the ribbon and the bow disappeared. The smooth silken cloth fell open on my lap to reveal a beautiful gemstone that was a deep blue.

"It's a sea stone. Turquoise in water, dark blue in the light, sky blue in the shadows, and silver in the moonlight. I thought you would like it." He seemed very satisfied with himself, "I had to go to Triton's kingdom and make a deal with the princess to get it."

"Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. Now, how much am I indebted for this lovely present?" I teased. He laughed rather psychotically and then waved it off and disappeared.

I looked at Bae, "Is that yes?" I asked nervously. We both erupted in laughter. "Wow, what the hell am I supposed to do with this… it's flipping huge!"

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, don't get all sulky just 'cause I was curious. Can you help me put this on? You know I'm rubbish at putting these things on." I held up the pendant with a smile.

**1 year later…**

The slammed shut behind me, tears streaming freely down my face. I ran down the streets back to my home. I ignored Baelfire's cries of my name in favor and running far away. The moment my feet where inside the forest, an indestructible barrier of foliage and trees grew, closing off my forest from the world and trapping everything inside of it. The only entrance I left open was the river mouth in case I decided I wanted to leave easily.

_Stupid Bae. Stupid, stupid, stupid, me… how many times did I warn myself not to trust? This is where trusting gets you! Heartbreak! That's all it fucking brings!_

I whipped a hand across my cheeks and my tears where flung to the side. They hit the ground and immediately a thin, graceful silver flower with leaves like feathers burst from the ground. The blooms were large, larger than my two fists, and they looked like a calla and stargazer lily hybrid and were streaked with grey and blue.

I walked into the part of the forest where the trees shifted into redwoods. Each segment of the forest had portals and I could go to the area where these trees where. Here, I could hop through a portal and end up in the Charming family kingdom, but I'd have to travel back to my kingdom because the portals are one-way unless I decided that they should be open both ways. The next segment over was Cinderella's kingdom. The segments where like a map, size and location wise.

So now, even if I opened the forest and let Bae in, he could never find me. The outer layers and where Rumpletstilskin is and the next layer in the Evil Queen. Good luck with that, jerk.

My ears where still ringing from the shouting. Bae and I had gotten into an awful argument. It was about a magic bean. Bae had a magic bean that would take us away from his father to the real world… thing is, I didn't want to go. I loved my forest and the idea of leaving in indefinitely… I couldn't do that. Not now, not ever. He should know that.

So, he tried to convince me and I said that I couldn't. He said he understood… then tried to pick out all the faults in my forest. He kept saying stupid things, like it was a bad place to raise a child and it was dangerous and isolated and I could never get help if I needed it- which I don't!- and all this other rubbish. None of it was true- my forest is flawless. Duh.

The shouting started after that. He refused to let me go before I agreed; he had an iron grip on my arm during the whole argument. I finally flipped him and ran away after he made one particularly awful comment about how if I were OK with a child living there with me, I would be the worst mother he ever knew.

I sunk down against the large redwood I was in front of, my hand splayed across the slight swell on my belly.

* * *

**Ow, bad move on Baelfire's part.**

**Don't forget to check out the awesome sister story to this fic, Swan-Princess!**

**Review to prove your Loyalty!**

**Songbook12**


End file.
